


Movie Night

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night on the Enterprise does not go well for Jim and Spock.  Jim really wishes his crew had better taste in movies so that he doesn't have nightmares about flying monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and sprawled back in his chair in the rec room.  He internally groaned at the movie that won this time, _The Wizard of Oz._

Once and a while, when there was a lull in ship duty and they were going to be in warp for a few days before they reached their destination, the crew would have a movie night. A couple yeomen would get together and create a list of several movies of various genres and send the list out to the whole crew to vote.  The movie with most votes would be played at the end of a couple shifts, to give the whole crew a chance to see it. 

Jim grit his teeth as his crew started packing in and taking seats.  Popcorn and other refreshments were being distributed as Jim wished his crew had taste in movies and voted for the comedy flick that he had wanted to watch.

 _I’m captain, can’t I just…overrule their votes and have the other movie played,_ Jim thought.  _No, I’m not an asshole captain.  Why did they have to pick this movie?_

Jim snapped out of his thoughts when his First Officer and boyfriend, Spock, sat in the chair next to him.

“Captain,” Spock greeted him. 

Jim turned his head and smiled before sitting up straight in the chair, “Jim, Spock.  We’re off duty.”

Spock nodded and then looked at the holo-screen that was displaying the title of the movie.

“My mother is quite fond book,” Spock said.

“Have you seen the movie?”

“Negative, I have never seen it.  It is considered a classic, correct?”

Jim nodded, _Dammit, he wants to watch the movie.  Was hoping he’d rather go play chess or something._

“Do you like the movie, Jim?” Spock asked, before trying to reach for Jim’s hand to hold.  Jim moved his hand away and gave him a small smile.

“Um…yeah, it’s cool.  Dorothy and the Munchkins and all that.  It’s a classic.”

Spock looked at him.  Jim looked behind them towards the back of the room and saw Scotty over to the side with Bones. 

_Maybe he has a flask…drinking would make this movie better._

“Jim…” Spock started to say and reach for Jim’s hand again.  He stopped when Uhura came up to them.  He placed his hand back in his lap as Jim looked up at her.  Jim realized that there were no more seats around them.  He stood up and motioned to his chair.

“Uhura, you can sit with Spock,” Jim told her.  “I’m gonna go sit in the back with Bones and Scotty.”

“If you’re sure, Captain,” Uhura said, sitting in the vacant seat. 

Jim nodded, “Yeah, yeah, no problem.  Enjoy the movie, you two.”

Spock watched his boyfriend walked over to his friends and sit with them before turning back to face the screen. 

* * *

 

“Please tell me you have alcohol,” Jim asked as he sat next to Scotty and Bones.

“Only have a small flask, Captain,” Scotty replied, taking it out of the empty popcorn back he was holding.

“Can I had a swig?”

Scotty nodded and hand it over to Jim, who immediately unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp of the contents.

“Don’t like the movie, Jim?” Bones questioned.

Jim shrugged and handed the flask back, “It’s a kid’s movie.  Why are we watching it?”

“The crew voted for it.”

“Damn them,” Jim sighed out before slouching in his chair. “They’re a great crew, but horrible with picking out movies.  Why couldn’t they have picked _The Birdcage_?That movie is hilarious.”

“I think someone is scared of the kids movie, Leonard,” Scotty chuckled.

Jim grumbled under his breath as the lights dimmed and the movie started.  Jim crossed his arms over his chest and thought, _It’s just a kids movie…its just a kids movie…nothing to be scared of…except for flying monkeys and green witches._

* * *

 

When the movie ended, Spock stood up and looked to the back corner.  Jim was not there.  Spock walked up to Scotty and Bones as they started to stand up.

“Where is the captain?” Spock questioned them.

“About halfway through the movie he yawned and said he was tired,” Bones told him.  “Most likely went to his quarters to sleep.”

Spock nodded and then left.  He immediately went to Jim’s door and was about to request entrance when he paused.  He then entered his own quarters and went into the bathroom and entered Jim’s room through the other door. Jim wasn’t there.

* * *

 

“Not going to sleep tonight,” Jim sighed out as he leaned back against the wall.  He was sitting on the floor in the observation deck, looking out the window. 

“Why are you not going to sleep?” Spock suddenly appeared and asked.

Jim jumped and let out an undignified shout.  Spock stepped back in surprise and quirked an eyebrow.

“Jim, I apologize for scaring you.”

“You didn’t,” Jim said before forcing out a chuckle.  “I’m not scared.”

“Nevertheless, I am sorry for causing you to…make that noise.”

Jim shook his head at his boyfriend before patting the space next to him. Spock sat down next to him and tried to take Jim’s hand, but Jim pulled it away.

“Jim…”

“Alright, I’m scared,” Jim sighed out.

“Why?”

“That movie…it scares the shit out of me.  The flying monkeys, green witch, the Munchkins and their voices…Glenda and…everything.  That movie is fucking terrifying! It's scared me since I was a little kid. It is not a classic or a kid’s movie.  In fact I read an article that actually said that _The Wizard of Oz_ is one of the most terrifying movies of all time.”

Spock looked at Jim, “Is that why you do not wish to hold my?  I was under the impression that holding hands is a customary gesture of comfort when the affected party is scared.”

Jim nodded, “You’re a touch telepath.  You would’ve picked up on me being scared.  You wanted to watch the movie.”

“I wanted to watch it with you, ashayam.”

Jim turned his head and looked Spock in the eyes, “You did?”

“Yes.  If you had told me that you did not wish to see the movie then I would have considered the possibility of engaging in a different activity.”

Jim smiled, “Oh?  Like what?’

Spock almost smiled before saying, “We could have viewed the other movie you had wanted to watch.”

Jim laughed and nodded, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I wanted to do.”  He then leaned his head against Spock’s shoulder and grabbed Spock’s hand.

“Do you believe you will have trouble sleeping tonight?” Spock asked.

“Yes.  I always have nightmares after I watch that movie.  Even just seeing a little bit of it.”

“Would it help if you slept in my quarters with me tonight?”

Jim smiled, “Yes.  Can we cuddle?”

“Of course,” Spock said before moving to stand up.  He held his hand to Jim and helped him up before leading him to his quarters.

* * *

 

Jim woke suddenly in the night when Spock jumped in his sleep and sat up quickly in the bed.  Jim turned to look at him and saw the Vulcan’s eyes were wide and he looked a bit out of sorts.

“Spock?”

“I um…”

“Did you…did you have a nightmare?”

Spock wrung his hands in his sheets and said, “I do not have nightmares.  They are illogical.”

“Spock.”

Spock looked away and reluctantly said, “The…tin man and scarecrow wanted my body parts.”

Jim bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing as he pulled Spock back down on the bed.  He wrapped his arms around Spock as the Vulcan cuddled up against him and laid his head on Jim’s chest.

“Its okay, Spock.  It’s just an illogical dream.”

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim woke up scared.  He sat up in bed and saw Spock was sitting up as well.

“I had a bad dream,” Jim told him.

“Indeed.  I also had another nightmare.”

“The monkeys dropped tribbles on me and then the Munchkins kept singing and singing and then the monkeys came back and grabbed me and took me to the green witch…I fucking hate that movie.”

“The house fell on my mother,” Spock told him.

Jim sucked in a breath, “Okay, you win with the worst dream.”

“Indeed.”

.

.

.

“Can we call your mom?” Jim asked. 

Spock grabbed his PADD from the bedside table, “I was just about to when you woke up.”

“Oh good,” Jim said out as he cuddled against his boyfriend as Spock reached for his PADD. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly drabble. Like Jim in this story, I do not like the Wizard of Oz. It is scary and you can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
